Hate or Love?
by Levioto Michi
Summary: Sasuke is in high school and hates every rude brat that walks in path, especially Saizo. What happens when a bet is placed and Sasuke loses? What will happen to the poor red head? Saizo/Sasuke mentions Sanada/Rokuro Yaoi AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Brave 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV:<p>

I, Sarutobi Sasuke, am an idiot. Usually I would never say this about myself, but today I am for sure an idiot of some kind. I mean how could this happen? How could I lose such a simple bet? There was a 100% chance that I would have won, yet I still lose. He must have cheated! That's what happened!

Guess I should start at the beginning, huh? It was an early Monday morning as I got ready for school. I still wonder why I have to wake up at ungodly hours, but I try not to complain too much. That would be rude to do so. Anyway, I walk down into the kitchen area where I find my master sitting at the table sipping his tea.

"Good morning, Sanada-san. How was your night's rest?" I ask politely bowing and taking a seat across from him. "Itadakimasu" I say quietly to myself before eating slowly and waiting for my master's response.

"Hm, it was well. Thank you for asking. Rokuro is really warm and comfortable while snuggling after great sex. How was your night's sleep?" Sanada-san asks nonchalantly as if there was nothing wrong with that sentence. Why do I even ask that question anymore?

"Sanada-san! Don't say such things to Sasuke-kun! Have some manners," growls an embarrassed Rokuro. He refills his lover's cup before getting back to work and cleaning the kitchen.

Why Rokuro doesn't have a servant do the cleaning, is beyond thought. I mean, Rokuro was a worker a long time ago, but since he's master's lover now, he isn't really anymore. I don't even get why Rokuro would go after such a perverted man such as Sanada-san. Whatever, it's not my place to judge.

I bow to my elders before slinging my bag over my shoulder and exiting my traditional home. I feel really peaceful while I'm here. Especially when I sit in the backyard and surround myself with the nature. It's almost a shame that I spend a lot of time in that stuffy place we call a learning establishment. How can anyone learn or better yet, stand to be in an enclosed place such as an academy. It is utterly repulsive, but who am I to complain.

Stepping into the large campus, I don't even attempt to look for people to surround myself with. Who would want to be around creatures that have no manners or respect for the people around them. I would rather die then associate myself with those strangers. I have yet to meet one that is well-mannered and doesn't want to make me puke at the mere sight of them.

Walking into the school, I make my way to my locker where I organize myself according to my morning classes, while the classes after lunch's stuff is put neatly back onto the shelf's of my locker. Shutting my locker quietly and collectively, I turn around only to stop instantly.

My eyes widen in a fraction of a second, before turning back to normal as a fist slams into the locker next to mine. Looking up, my caramel eyes meet his dark blue ones in a fierce glare. So _hes _back. "Is there something you need, Kirigakure Saizo? Was getting suspended for a week not enough for you?" I ask with venom dripping in my voice.

He smirks at me making my skin crawl with disgust before his screechy voice makes a horrible sound as if begging me to kill him. "I just want to say that last week was a fluke and don't get smug because you got me in trouble. I'm not here to make small talk, so I'll get to the point. I want to make a bet with you," Saizo demands as if I didn't have a choice.

I'm kind of curious, but there is no way I will acknowledge him when he is being so openly rude! How dare he treat me this way! "I have no interest in complying your request, so if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way to class," I dismiss his challenge and start to walk away from that poor excuse of a human being.

"The brave Sarutobi Sasuke is fleeing from a challenge? I didn't know he was such a scared child. Maybe the rumors are true. Maybe he really is a soft baby. An angel that is scared of the first sight of harm," that taunting voice echos through the now silenced hall.

A needle could drop and everyone in the hall would hear it. I slowly turn towards Saizo and take a second to compose myself before taking the bait. "Name your challenge,"

An ear splitting smirk forms on those sinful lips before they started moving, "I bet you I can get you in trouble before you could get me in trouble. The loser has to do one thing the winner says they have to do. One thing and that's all," Saizo wagers his lean form now resting on the lockers as if trying to look intimidating. As if.

"I accept your challenge, Kirigakure," I quickly end our conversation before turning around and heading towards my first period class to start the day. Ha, like he could ever get me in trouble! I could say anything and the teachers would believe me over Saizo any day. If I leave him alone, he'll get in trouble by himself, so all I have to do is wait. Easier said then done.

* * *

><p>What is wrong with that piece of trash? He hasn't done anything all week! It's finally Friday and neither of us has gotten in trouble. Hell, we didn't even look at each other this week. What is the point of this bet when he's not doing anything. Wait, just calm down, Sasuke. He wants me to make the first move, but that won't happen.<p>

Taking a seat at the dinning I say 'Itadakimasu' before starting on my breakfast. A sleepy Sanada-san steps into the room practically falling onto the chair from across the table. "Good morning, Sanada-san. It seems like you didn't have a good night's rest. Is there a problem?" I ask with true concern. It would be bad if he was ill.

"Is there something unnerving you, Sasuke? It seems you have been on edge all weak," my master sharply asks disregarding my earlier question. How can he be using that brain of his when he can barely sit down?

I didn't even notice that I had been like this. It must be bothering Sanada-san. I should take note of my actions in the future more closely so that he can't notice a change in my thinking... A change? No, I have been only on the defense in case Saizo choose to attack at that moment. Yes, I have not changed my thinking at all. It is merely something that will stay at the back of my mind.

"It is nothing, Sanada-san. I have just made a bet with someone in my school and it is getting on my nerves that he isn't even trying to do anything to win. Nothing to concern yourself with," I dismiss such concerns and start to leave the table.

"So you've been thinking of this bet all week? I've never seen you show so much interest in an interaction with another human being before. Is he your friend?" Sanada-san asks with a sly grin on his face as if to intend something else.

"No, you've got it wrong. I am not friends with such person. He feels the need to compete against me that's all. Now, I will excuse myself, Sanada-san," I nod towards the brown haired man before exiting the kitchen and out of the front of my home.

I breathe in the fresh spring air and start my short journey towards the school. I can't believe Sanada-san would think that I was friends with that guy. I could puke just thinking about it and what is this about thinking about him? I have barely let this affect me in the slightest. He only deserves a fraction of my attention. How large is that fraction though?

Shaking my head, I walk into my first period class and start my day. The day goes on with a few encounters with Saizo that head every student holding their breath, but nothing has happened only letting the tension grow between us. That's it. I'm going to make the first move if I have too.

I smirk to myself as I walk into my last period class: PE. Taking off my shirt I search inside my PE locker for my PE shirt, but found nothing. Hm... That's weird. I guess I have to get a loner today.

Turning around, I almost bump into someone, but quickly step back to avoid such contact only to back up in the lockers behind me.

"Oh? Look here. I didn't know that the great Sarutobi Sasuke had such a petite and cute form. Look at those curves! Damn, you sure you're a male?" Saizo teases gently with a sly smirk on lips that I wanted to punch. Finally, he finally talks to me!

Before I can retort to his insulting comment, I feel a wetness on my lips. I gasp at how close our faces are and freeze as he kisses my lips with his own. What the hell is happening? Why is this happening? Why is Saizo kissing me?

I need to pull away... I knew what to do, but my eyes closed and I leaned up into the kiss instead. Why am I kissing him back? This is my first kiss. Saizo has taken my first kiss. I feel a sudden heat when this thought passes through and I moan into the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my body against his. My mistake. It seems like Saizo has no strength or something and he fell backwards taking me along with him.

We end up making a lot of commotion, but I don't care. Saizo was my first kiss and I will damn well enjoy it. Straddling him now, I hold his chin with one hand while the other is extended to balance myself on the floor behind Saizo forcing him to support himself on his forearms. Saizo moans into the kiss making it hard not to devourer him.

I'm brought back to reality when our teacher, Juzo-sensei, yells in a strong voice, "Sasuke-kun! I would have never expected you to show such indecent acts inside the boys locker room no less. You will see me after school for detention today. Now get off Saizo so we can start gym class. Stay in here and reflect on your acts. We will talk after school," He gives me a stern look that seemed conflicted before turning away and shooing my gathering classmates away.

Suddenly, I'm all alone with Saizo under me with an evident smirk. I don't even look at him as I get off of him and huddle against the lockers. I thank every god out there that he didn't say anything. So this is where I am now. Reflecting on how I am such an idiot. All that kiss was to him was something to win the bet with. I'm nothing to that disgusting bastard.

I sit there for the rest of the period with similar thoughts running through my head; _I'm such an idiot _and _why did I kiss him back?_ I don't like him do I? I always thought he was repulsive, but... I've been thinking about him this whole week with every free second that I had. If I thought he was so disgusting, I wouldn't even give him a second thought... I like him don't I?

Well, this just sucks doesn't it? I like a fucking _guy_ that wants to tease me about everything. Does he like me? He kissed me didn't he? He could have gotten me in trouble a different way, but he picked this method instead. He must like me in some way! Wait, he must know that I like him with the way I kissed back. W-What is he going to go now?

Shit, I wonder what he'll make me do. Maybe dress up as a girl for a whole day... or maybe even something sexual. Shit, I hope not. That would be horrible! I don't know how to do any of that especially since they don't teach male sex in health class these days.

I jump slightly when students start to pour into the locker room many chattering about the game they had just played which was apparently dodge ball. Shit, that's my favorite game. I feel a thick blush spread on my cheeks as my classmates give me a couple of grins while others gave me warm smiles. I know that this school has arms wide open to gays since most of the teachers were gay and a decent 15% of the all male school's students were gay excluding all of the ones that were in the closet or the ones that will turn gay because of another student or teacher.

I jump once again as strong arms help me up. My whole body seems to flare up I heat as Saizo gives me a gentle smile. "Since you lost the bet, you have to do one thing I ask you to do. I want you to come on a date with me tonight doing anything I want to do, okay?" Saizo asks for my consent as he gently brushes my red locks from my face as if I would break in a million pieces.

I could only nod my head dumbfounded before he gave me a light peck on the lips and walked away to go to his own locker. ... What the hell? This is all going so fast. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know my own feelings for him.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Juzo-sensei waves me to his office. I quickly put my green T-shirt back on and walk into the office dreading the long talk that will ensue. I feel my cheeks instantly heat up as I find a cheeky Sanada-san and a gently smiling Rokuro in the office chairs. Holy shit. I'm screwed.

"So Juzo-sensei says you were kissing another boy in the locker room today? Is that true Sasuke-kun?" Rokuro asks politely before Sanada-san could get his two cents in.

I nod hesitantly not sure what to expect. "Aw... My dear son has finally taken a liking to some kind of human. Such a beautiful thing to hear. So... was this the guy that you made the bet with? How cute. The reason you told me you weren't friends was because you guys are dating. Ah, it must be nice to be young," Sanada-san mused with a fond smile on his lips instead of a smirk.

I gulp once before talking with all the courage I could muster up, "Um... Yes, he's the guy that I made a bet with, but this morning I couldn't even stand to look at him. I don't know why, but that kiss was like a big wake up call to my heart. I don't know my feeling for him, but I know that I at least like him. I would like ask for your permission to go on a date with him tonight if that's okay. The loser of the bet has to do one thing the winner wants and Saizo wants me to go on a date with him tonight, if that's okay with you two," There is now a dark blush on my cheeks that had me going faint at some point.

"Hm... The only thing I can say is that make sure he prepares you well before sex,"

"Sanada-san!"

* * *

><p>The date ended up to be at Saizo's apartment with pizza and a TV that had everything on it. I was a little glad that this was simple for this was my first date ever. We actually had a things in common now that didn't knives at each others throats. I also found out that I really love that smile of his and that laugh alone could make me happy for the rest of my life.<p>

Currently, we are watching the anime Ano Hana and my gosh, its so sad! I curl up to Saizo's side and bawl into his chest when Menma disappears and they get their letters. I let out a happy sigh when Saizo wraps an arm around me and brings me closer to him. I look up at his face and feel my heart swell up with so much happiness that it hurt to know that I hated him only this morning.

"I think I love you, Saizo," I confess with a dark blush evident on my face. I feel enormous amounts of happiness when my words were repeated by my date.

I tilt my head up and connected our lips in a passionate kiss with my arms wrapping around his neck. I let him take the lead as his tongue plunges into my mouth ravaging over every detail. The taste of pizza and root beer is present as well as a taste that could only belong to the great Saizo. I feel that heat build up again besides it was all concentrated in one spot: inside my pants.

I try to ignore the raging erection inside the confides of my pants, but it was becoming very tight in there that it hurts. I let out a shuddering moan as Saizo accidentally rubs his knee against said hard on. "Oh, is someone a little horny?" Saizo playfully teases before rubbing the front of my pants with his palm. I pant in fast breaths as I gripped his shoulders.

"S-Saizo! Ah... Please...T-Take me! I-I want you i-in me!" I cry out as climax comes nearer with every stroke of his hand on my jeans. He stops only a couple of seconds to get rid of my jeans and boxers before taking a hold of my member and pumping it in a fast pace. I let my voice resonate with in the apartment as each pump was accompanied by a breathy moan.

A loud blissful moan breaks the others as I spurt my cum all over Saizo's hand and my stomach. My body twitches in pleasure in the aftermath as I lean against his solid chest. I let out a little squeak when Saizo pushes me back onto the couch and lean over me to give me a peck on the lips.

Slowly opening my shirt, he kisses the new revealed skin and stops at my nipples to give them a special treatment that instantly got me horny again. I shudder slightly as Saizo's cum covered finger probes at my entrance. I grip the couch tightly as he slides his finger in and out trying the stretch the muscles.

I gasp in small breaths as the strange intrusion turns into pleasure. I cringe a little bit when the second finger was put in, but was quickly forgotten when Saizo licked my length before engulfing it in his mouth. The third finger went unnoticed as the pleasure took over the dull pain. I whimper a little as he pulls way and start to take his clothes off.

"I would have never imagined that Sasuke could be so horny. I thought you were asexual or something," Saizo smirks down at me before thrusting in his full length.

Tears start to form as the immense pain took over my body. I try not to show such weakness, but it hurt so fucking much! I'm glad that Saizo is waiting for me to adjust or I might have actually killed him. I nod for him to continue when the pain was bearable.

I let out a small gasp when he immediately began to thrust in fast and deep. I almost saw stars on his first thrust and I sure as hell did on the second. "S-Saizo! Ah uh ah ah! P-Pound me ha-harder! Ah!" I moan needy as his thrusts became more and more harder and faster. The smacking of skin against skin could be heard in the apartment as well as moans and grunts of pleasure.

"S-Sasuke, I'm...ah... going to... uh... cum," Saizo grunts before leaning down and capturing my lips with his own.

I let out a loud moan against his lips as came onto both our stomachs while my insides clench around him making him squirt his cum inside of my tight hole.

The both of us collapse onto the couch fairly spent and unable to move, but Saizo being amazing, picked me up bridal style and laid the two of us in his bed where we fell asleep in each others arms.

Slowly opening my eyes the next morning, I realize one thing. I can't move an inch without hurting everything. "Saizo! You're being fucking bottom next time! There is no way in hell I am going to go through this again!"

"Hm... I never knew the well-mannered Sasuke could swear. That's kind of a turn on,"

"Wh-What? G-Get away from me you pervert! Saizo!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review! Yay, now I get to go to school.<p> 


End file.
